Dr. Gelman is planning an analysis of pragmatics between teenage retardates and normals. She also plans to analyze the relation of several components of relational skill: counting, conservation, distinguishing between different symbols, and more than/less than judgments. Dr. Kemler will continue her work in perceptual structures in normal children, emphasizing short-term memory in similarity and dimensional perceptual judgments. Dr. Premack will continue the analysis of social influence with normal and retarded children and chimpanzees. New tests wll attempt to replicate and elaborate on these results. He will look for evidence of epistemic states; specifically, guessing vs. knowing, on the one hand, and lying vs. truthtelling on the other. Another approach is based on the use of an embedded videotape, which will enable determining whether the subject can be said to know what someone else knows.